User talk:Dinoguy1000
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:FileUsageAuto-update page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Cqm (talk) 02:07, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Talk:FileUsageAuto-update talkback I really need to get around to making that talkback template... — Foodbandlt (talk) 13:36, April 3, 2015 (UTC) :I just snag templates from other wikis for stuff like that. =D 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 20:28, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Units and line-height Regarding this edit: in this case, it doesn't make any difference if line-height uses units or just a number (if just a number is provided, it is used as a multiplier), but generally, using no units is preferred due to the effects using units would have on any children (see this example @ MDN). By the way, thank you for checking over my edits, and for your help on Pseudo-Vector - much appreciated! - OneTwoThreeFall (talk) 08:17, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, thanks for pointing that out! I've never looked at how line-height actually works, so I never had any idea it's generally preferred to be unitless. This may actually help to fix an issue I've had on another wiki, too! :And no problem, though I don't think I've really done all that much (certainly not as much as you). I am curious, though, how much more you have planned to do with it - how close would you say it is currently to Vector, visually, and how much closer could it be gotten with a reasonable amount of effort? (As you may guess from that, I don't actually use this anywhere yet, though I've been meaning to do so sometime.) 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 09:47, August 4, 2015 (UTC) ::No problem, these CSS specifics can be *interesting*, at times… ::To be honest, I've never had anything specific planned to do. I was previously using Uncyclopedia's copy with some fixes but recently switched to the copy from here, and as I've noticed any issues, I've tried to fix them. Overall, I'd say it's fairly close, but there are still some things slightly different (that could be changed fairly easily), and there are some that probably can't be done (at least not with CSS). There's also probably a few cross-browser issue too (I only just realised the sidebar didn't show properly in Chromium/Safari/IE, for example). - OneTwoThreeFall (talk) 11:23, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Yes, "interesting". That's certainly one way to describe them. =D :::Fair enough. And that gives me an additional reason to actually try using this, since I use Chrome as my primary browser (based on that list, I'm guessing you're a Firefox guy? =) ). 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 19:23, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm trying it out here, and one thing I've noticed immediately is that inactive #p-cactions tabs have a double-width bottom border. I played around with Chrome's element inspector for a while trying to get rid of it, but couldn't figure it out. 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 19:41, August 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I usually use Firefox. I've no clue if anyone else is actually using this, so it's good someone else is trying it out! ::::I noticed the double bottom border in Chromium too. Those tabs are made with a finicky combination of margin + padding + background-image under #p-cactions li, #p-cactions li.selected in the CSS, so maybe try playing with those values. It's rather late where I am now, but I'll try to have a closer look tomorrow! - OneTwoThreeFall (talk) 21:05, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::I can fix it by changing the bottom padding for that selector from 7 to 6 px, but that doesn't move the vertical separators down as well, so there's a 1 px gap between them and the line separating the tabs and the content area. There're a few other things I've noticed too now: the vertical separator to the left of the "edit" tab is 2 px wide instead of 1 (though not always; I'm not sure what determines it but it may have to do with whether it has the .selected class); selected tabs are still bordered on the bottom whereas in actual Vector they connect directly with the content area; and there seems to be not enough padding between the text in headers and their bottom border (at least for h2; I haven't looked for other header levels, and I haven't checked to see what Vector itself does). 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 10:33, August 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Thanks for the report! I've managed to fix the action buttons having a double-width bottom border, and the selected tabs having a bottom border (interestingly, these problems also occur in plain-ol' MonoBook). Edit tab separator is fixed too (it occurred on talk pages, due to .istalk class). ::::::Re: headers - I've worked on them and will add it here once I do a bit of testing. - OneTwoThreeFall (talk) 15:58, August 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Awesome, looking good! :::::::Re: bottom border on selected tabs in Monobook, I think that's the default style for it, actually. See for example https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Main_Page?useskin=monobook (boy, that takes me back ^^ ). 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 18:15, August 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Hmm, I see a bottom border on the selected tab in Chromium 46, but not in Firefox 40 or IE 11 - that's why I assume it's also an issue of Monobook. - OneTwoThreeFall (talk) 18:30, August 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Huh. I don't ever remember not seeing the border, even back when I was stuck with IE and sometimes Firefox, but that was a very long time ago (Chrome is almost 7 years old? Whaaaaaaaat?!); there's also the fact that I switched to Vector on WP very soon after it was released. 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 22:45, August 6, 2015 (UTC) :Got another bit for you: the right-hand p-cactions tabs should be ordered so that the edit tab is leftmost, followed by the history tab (this has been tripping me up at a subconscious level since I started using the skin, but I didn't realize what it was until I specifically checked the tabs). :Also, this is a pretty minor point, but the magnifying glass icon in the search box doesn't exactly line up with where it appears on an actual Vector skin; this might be browser-specific. :It might be worth looking at writing some JS for this, too. This would let us also emulate the "Read" tab and the star icon for watching pages, and depending how deep we went, we could use it to change quite a bit of the underlying markup to match Vector as well (some of which would undoubtedly remove the need for some of the CSS). 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 19:50, August 8, 2015 (UTC) ::I can't remember whether it used to have no border (perhaps it didn't in older Firefox/IE versions?). Like you say, it was a long time ago! ::Thanks, I've fixed the action tabs order and the search box styling (along with a bunch of other fixes/tweaks). ::Probably best not to change the underlying markup/DOM as it may cause issues with other scripts/styles, but adding some JS-based extras is a good idea. "Read" tab would be nice but it'd mean we'd have to handle localisation too, whereas right now everything is language-independent. The watching star is probably doable with CSS, although I haven't looked into it. Another thing would be to move the section edit links over next to the heading. - OneTwoThreeFall (talk) 20:29, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Aah, good point on the localization. Though I should point out that the CSS already adds some text in Special:Preferences that isn't localized. And given that the "Read" tab is part of the standard interface, it means there's plenty of translations/localizations that have already been done for it that we can just grab and use here. :::I'm not sure the (un)watch star could be completely done just with CSS, but I'm also not very familiar with CSS animations and transitions and the like. I am, however, almost completely sure that moving the section edit links is pure-CSS-doable. :::A very big bit in favor of custom JS is that it would let us control the loading of the CSS, instead of requiring everyone using it to copy a specific bit of JS that limits it to Monobook. We'd also have the option of splitting the CSS across several different files if we wanted to, e.g. for separation of concerns, or ensuring that everything isn't loaded twice (for example, if a wiki uses it, and a user that has it in their global.css/.js visits that wiki). 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 20:54, August 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::I didn't count that, since it adds to the MonoBook skin name which isn't translated either. MediaWiki's "Read" translations are available here, but it means we've got to figure out which to include (or include all 300+!) ::::The watch star only needs CSS but triggering the animation would require JavaScript and may be difficult, most likely requiring a hook into the existing click event handler so it could see when the watch request is made (to start the animation) and when it completes (to stop it), and I'm not sure it's worth the effort. ::::You're right about section edit links, and I've added it in. I had been using JS myself for that, so I hadn't bothered to try it in CSS. ::::I agree - it'd be better to just copy a small import to personal JS, rather than the block of code currently on the doc page. I've made a first draft here (I would've uploaded it here on Dev Wiki, but JS files seem to be locked all across Wikia). Right now all it does is import the style sheet and add the "Read" tab, but if you're familiar with JavaScript, feel free to improve it! I've tested having multiple copies of the CSS loaded at once, and there seems to be no visible side-effects, although if a newer version is loaded with an older version, it may not work so well… - OneTwoThreeFall (talk) 20:14, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :Have you considered duplicating the new diff style introduced after 1.19 as well? I have a port of it I've been using for some time in my global.css file (starting at /* Updated diff styles */), though I can't guarantee there aren't any corner cases it doesn't handle (for example, I can't remember for sure how it fares when diff content wouldn't normally linewrap). Note that currently, some rule in the Pseudo-Vector stylesheet is increasing the padding of the diff content, though. 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 ::Since it's a MW feature rather than a Vector feature, it probably shouldn't be added, but I suppose we should add it to better emulate Wikipedia's look, since that's probably why people are using this. ::Your port looks rather nice! Seems to work correctly with line-wrapping, and re: diff content padding - I'll have a look (it seems to just be missing a line-height on td.diff-marker, making lines larger than they should be.) - OneTwoThreeFall (talk) 13:55, August 18, 2015 (UTC) ::A revised copy, with padding issue fixed and slight changes to more closely match Wikipedia's styles. ::What was .diffchange, .diffchange-inline { border-bottom: none !important; } rule for, as I couldn't figure out for what it was needed? - OneTwoThreeFall (talk) 14:56, August 18, 2015 (UTC) :::Is there somewhere I can see your version of the styles in action (preferably without worrying about interference from my global CSS)? :::Your guess is as good as mine - I developed these styles three years ago, so I don't remember any of the details. =X 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 23:02, August 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::I put 'em in on my testing wiki here. The useusercss=0 URL param should stop your global CSS from being loaded. ::::Hmm, I can't see anything trying to add any borders, so I'll leave that rule out for now. - OneTwoThreeFall (talk) 11:14, August 19, 2015 (UTC) :::::Oh right, I don't use those parameters nearly often enough to remember them. =) :::::One thing that immediately strikes me is that your CSS doesn't seem to have as much padding as mine, and if I saw correctly checking on Wikipedia, it doesn't have as much padding as there either. (Though on the other hand, probably due to the typography refresh, Wikipedia's diffs also use a larger font size than either of our CSS (though on the gripping hand, that's not what produces the larger padding effect; the padding produced by my CSS matches that on Wikipedia, and I developed my CSS before the typography refresh was a thing).) :::::One possibility that occurs to me is that at one point, the actual changed content in diffs was indicated via a red underline, though by now I can't remember if that was the default style or something Wikipedia-specific that for whatever reason I decided to specifically prevent in my CSS. If that's indeed what motivated me to add that rule, though, then it indeed serves no purpose at all now and could be removed. 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 11:25, August 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Wikipedia's diffs use a larger font size? I'm getting 12.32px in both Wikipedia (Vector) and Wikia (Oasis and Pseudo-Vector), using Firefox 41 and Chromium 46 at 1366x768. At 1920x1080, Wikipedia and Wikia (Pseudo-Vector) are still 12.32px, but Wikia (Oasis) is 14.08px (that's due to those typography changes). All the padding is using ems, so should be identical on Wikia and Wikipedia with the same font size (and it seems to be for me - top/bottom is ~4.07px and left/right is ~6.17px). All in all, not sure why you're seeing any different! - OneTwoThreeFall (talk) 13:47, August 19, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I'm not sure what I was seeing with the font size, they look the same now, and checking shows them both to be 12.32px as you report. I'm still seeing different padding from you, though, and the element inspector shows that the left/right padding is over 8px for me (the actual CSS rule is table.diff td { padding: 0.33em 0.5em; }), though I have the same vertical padding you report. 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 09:46, August 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Hmm, that rule is correct (and is actually smaller than your original table.diff td { padding: 0.33em 0.66em; } rule). You don't have any custom browser font/zoom settings or similar on wikia.com, by any chance? If it's not that, then I really have no clue what's going on there, sorry! - OneTwoThreeFall (talk) 11:46, August 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::No custom rules, no, and now diffs seem to be displaying correctly for me here. Weirder and weirder. 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 11:27, August 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Odd… perhaps it was a caching issue then. - OneTwoThreeFall (talk) 15:53, August 22, 2015 (UTC) MediaWiki:ReferencePopups/code.configure.js Thanks for restoring that code. I think a server error or network problem probably dropped the rest of the page. That experience actually makes me glad that JS review exists, and that code isn't immediately live on all wikis within a few hours. Dessamator (talk) 10:08, January 30, 2016 (UTC) :No problem, it's never much fun making an edit only to find out something like that happened somehow. 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 13:40, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Pseudo-Vector + diff styles The Pseudo-Vector script now is pretty much finished and hopefully issue-free! If it's okay with you, your new diff styles CSS could be uploaded to the Dev Wiki, so it can be used in the script as an extra feature. I've been using the CSS for a little while now, and I've seen no issues with it. - OneTwoThreeFall (talk) 12:46, February 3, 2016 (UTC) :Go for it! I based that CSS on the CSS used for the diffs in vanilla itself, so it's not like I've got grounds to refuse you anyways. =) 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 07:32, February 5, 2016 (UTC) ::I just wanted to check first - thanks! It's at NewDiffStyle; not the greatest name, but I have nothing better... - OneTwoThreeFall (talk) 16:39, February 6, 2016 (UTC) AjaxRC Hello! I saw you rewerted a little of my edit yesterday. May I know why? See the talk page of the code, noone said that replacing 'AJAX' with 'Automatic refresh' is wrong. Also 'AJAX' says really nothing about what it makes, eventually it means this. Then now, as all other languages use "Automatic refresh", shouldn't English use it? Another thing is, why you restored names of languages in the code? I removed them, as with them the code is much longer. Currently, when I added my translations, some languages are not very known in the world or have more than one name in English. Maybe we should create one page on the wiki with the table containing code, local name and English name? ~[[[User:Quentum|'Q'''uəntumii'ð''' the '''W'ise'']]]→answer/write 10:51, February 12, 2017 (UTC) :I reverted the label because the comment accompanying it says it should not be translated, and because when others have translated it in the past it was also reverted, at least by Cqm and possibly by others. :The length of the code isn't a huge concern, and the comments don't really add a whole lot to it (and they're just ignored by browsers running the code anyways, so they don't make a difference there either). I don't really have an opinion on creating a page with an overview of language information, but even if such a page is created, that doesn't mean the same information can't be added to individual scripts as well. 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 13:43, February 12, 2017 (UTC) ::I know language names don't matter in technical way, but they add ~200 unuseful lines, which (while editing by phone) makes the code realky longer. I think AJAX can be replaced now. Noone was against. ~[[[User:Quentum|'Q'''uəntumii'ð''' the '''W'ise'']]]→answer/write 15:12, February 12, 2017 (UTC) :::"Unuseful" is a matter of opinion; it's certainly significantly easier to track down information on a language when you have a name to search than to try and use an ISO 639 language code (which the average person isn't necessarily going to know what to do with anyways, assuming they even realize its significance). There's also something to be said for not changing a public script just to make your own work on it slightly easier, when it's neither a script you wrote to begin with, nor are you a primary maintainer. 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 06:28, February 13, 2017 (UTC)